


Oxygen: A Concept One-Shot

by M0xi3



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Contains Potentially Triggering Content, Includes graphic depictions of violence, Take caution before reading, inspired by hotline miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0xi3/pseuds/M0xi3
Summary: Killing is nothing new to him anymore.It's stressful, yet exciting.Just one more job.Just one more.(A concept fic inspired by Hotline Miami.)





	Oxygen: A Concept One-Shot

Goggles stood against the wall, a lit cigarette in his mouth. He tapped the cap of a baseball bat against the ground impatiently and let out a soft sigh. To his chagrin, the phone in his pocket was silent. The signal hadn’t sounded yet.

“Come on. Come on!” He whispered aggressively. The wait was killing him. He’d had to drive across to the other side of Inkopolis on short notice. They said “wait for the signal” but how long would it take to send a damn text? He’d not gotten any action for the last week or so. He was getting antsy. 

After about a minute, his phone buzzed to life. A grin came to Goggles’ face and he excitedly removed it from his pocket. On the phone’s screen was a single text message.

Go.

The Inkling let out a soft chuckle as he reached down into a paper bag, taking out a chicken mask. He tossed his cigarette aside and slid the mask over his head, taking in the scent of old blood and rotting rubber.

“Let’s get this bread,” Goggles whispered to himself, giggling at his own joke. He turned to the door beside him, putting a hand on the doorknob. He twisted it, but it resisted. “Locked, huh? Nothing a little maintenance won’t fix.”

With a swift kick the door flew open, tearing off a small piece of the frame with it. Goggles strutted through the doorway, bat slung over his shoulder. Before him was a long, wide hallway. Three carpets were haphazardly placed along the hardwood floor. Two doors along the left side of the hall hung open, revealing the dark and abandoned apartments behind them. The tappings of pests scrambling through the walls faded in and out.

“Ugh, it stinks in here,” He murmured. Even through his mask, he could make out the overbearing smell of mold and mildew. Goggles walked down the hallway, taking a left to see a smaller hall that lead to a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs sat Half-Rim. He was staring at Goggles with a spacy look and a wide grin on his face.

“Hey.” He greeted Goggles, barely suppressing laughter.

“Uh...hi,” Goggles responded. At this, the bespectacled Inkling burst out laughing. Goggles’ eyes were drawn to an empty plastic bag lying on the step beside Half-Rim. It had some sort of label on it, old and faded. Knowing what was probably in that bag, Half-Rim was high right now. Goggles was delighted by this knowledge.

He immediately charged down the hall, essentially throwing himself at Half-Rim. He held his bat tightly and slammed the barrel against the Inkling’s head. Half-Rim rolled over from the impact, his face hitting one of the stairs. This gave Goggles an idea. He dropped his bat and eagerly gripped both sides of Half-Rim’s head. With extreme force, he slammed his face down against the ridge of one of the steps. After a moment, he pulled Half-Rim away from the steps. He had a deep indent in his face from the damage.

“That was easier than I expected,” Goggles stated. He dropped the corpse to the floor and picked up his bat. He took a deep breath before climbing up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he took a left turn into another small hall. There was one door on the right side and one on the left. From the door on the left he heard a faint voice.

“I can’t fucking stand it anymore! I’m tired of living in this dump!” A woman yelled. “Gloves, you better scrape together some real money soon or we’re gone!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out. I promise!” A man’s voice, probably Gloves, responded.

Goggles sighed. He kind of felt bad killing a few people who weren’t too well off. But hey, once this was done he’d just go to the bar and forget all about it.

He slowly opened the door, peeking through to see a small disorderly dining room. Clothes were thrown all over the floors, and the sink was overflowing with dishes. Clip sat at the table, face buried in her arms and headphones over her ears to block out the loud yelling. She was audibly sobbing from the stress of the nearby argument.

Goggles stealthily approached the table, coming up just behind Clip. He quietly placed his bat against a nearby chair and reached around her to pick up a sharp knife. She was vulnerable as could be, had to take this chance while it lasted.

“Sorry,” Goggles said softly. He grabbed one of her tentacles and pulled her up from the table before quickly sinking the knife into her throat. He then slammed her head down onto the wooden surface for extra measure. Goggles immediately swung his arms over to grab his bat, prepared for the loud sound of his kill to attract the others. Instead, nobody came. Their screaming had drowned out the noise of their dying friend.

He needed a second to catch his breath, the excitement was getting to be a bit too much. He sat down in the chair beside Clip’s corpse and tried his best to calm his rapid breathing. Why was he feeling so stressed out?

“You know what?! I’m done! I’m just going to leave right now!” The woman yelled. Goggles could hear a door slam as footsteps approached the dining room. He scrambled out of the chair and hid under the table. Straps burst into the room, aggressively slamming the door behind her. She moved across the room towards another door, but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Clip sitting motionless, head down against the table. “...Clip, are you okay?” She asked, concern in her voice. She came close and put a hand on the back of Clip’s head. 

No response.

“...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything. It’s just-” She paused when she noticed the red liquid pooling around Clip’s head. “...Clip?!” Straps pulled Clip up from the table, screaming at the sight of the knife embedded into her neck and the noticeable damage to her face. “G-Gloves?!” Straps dashed to go get Gloves, but Goggles launched out from under the table and smashed his bat against her knees. She fell to the floor with a shriek of pain.

Goggles climbed on top of her and raised his bat high. He brought it down hard onto the back of her head. He proceeded to repeat the action until a large pool of blood had formed around her, along with his bat leaving behind a large crater. He was panting loudly in the aftermath, his heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“Okay, almost done.” He reassured himself. “Just gotta find Gloves.” He climbed to his feet and immediately entered the door Straps had come through. It was a tv room of sorts. An old CRT monitor sat on top of a small dresser, and across the room was a set of torn-up sofas. Straight across from the entrance was another door. He slid his mask off of his face as he walked up to it and pressed his ear against it.

“I’ll show them I’m not a goddamn deadbeat,” Gloves grumbled. “I just have to...get back on my feet. Yeah. That’s it.” He sighed loudly.

Goggles pulled away from the door and placed the mask back onto his head. He delivered a powerful kick and tore the door from its hinges. Gloves turned his head to see the masked killer standing before him. 

“W-who the fuck are you?!” Gloves shouted. “Guys?!”

“Nobody is coming to help you.” Goggles responded, holding up his blood soaked bat.

“N-no.” Gloves collapsed to his knees and clasped his hands together. “Please, don’t kill me! I’m not worth anything! I don’t own anything! What are you getting from killing me?!”

“Nothing, to be perfectly honest.” Goggles answered, slowly walking towards Gloves. He clutched his bat tightly, ready to deliver a killing swing. Gloves scrambled towards the wall, pressing his back against it.

“P-please! Have mercy!” 

Suddenly, Goggles was thrown to the floor. Before he could turn his head up to see who had assaulted him, a rain of bullets tore through his body. Almost instantaneously, the life left Goggles’ body. He flailed in place for a moment before becoming still.

Standing over his body was a tall man, clad in a leather coat and a rubber dragon mask. He held a pistol tightly in his right hand.

“Oh thank you!” Gloves yelled, tears streaming from his eyes. He dashed up to the stranger. “He was going to kill me! I thought I was a goner. You’re my he-” The masked man immediately pressed the gun to Gloves’ forehead and pulled the trigger. Gloves’ body immediately crumpled to the floor.

“Another masked vigilante, huh?” The assailant whispered. He pulled off the dragon mask. An Inkling with yellow-green ink was hidden beneath the mask. 

Rider sighed and sat on one of the beds in the room to catch his breath. At least the guy who got here before him did most of the work for him. Made the assassination and the clean-up job far easier. He slid his phone from his pocket and checked his notifications. A text from Headphones, huh?

Rider, make sure to call Goggles tonight and make sure he knows what time you’re picking him up. You’re supposed to be going to counseling tomorrow, remember?

“Oh right, that,” Rider muttered. He opened up his contact list and scrolled down to Goggles’ name. “Might as well do it now.” He pushed the call button and held the phone up to his ear. As the dial tone sounded, he suddenly heard Calamari Inkantation fill the room. “What the…?” Rider realized it was coming from the masked corpse lying on the ground. Wasn’t that...Goggles’ ringtone?

He gulped and approached the body. With caution, he gripped the chicken mask and pulled it off.

“...Goggles?”


End file.
